


Everything I Own

by Quubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Nudity, just a boy and himself, learning to get comfortable with yourself, there is no like specific au he is is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quubi/pseuds/Quubi
Summary: It wasn’t as if he hated his body, in fact Gaara felt vain even thinking about the features about himself he liked on his body. Gaara felt comfortable in his body. Yet there he was, standing in the middle of his room in only his boxers feeling incredibly apprehensive about taking them off.





	Everything I Own

He was fully grown, a legal adult and had been one for a long while now. In his 25 years of life he had never given much thought to how he felt about his own body and his relationship with it. Not until Naruto had mention how much he enjoyed sitting around his apartment naked as often as he could. The statement struck as Gaara odd so hard, it was as if he was being slapped. Gaara was never fully nude when he was alone unless he was in the shower, and then even after Gaara would get dressed immediately after. So, the fact that Naruto enjoyed being naked around his own house when he was alone was alien to him.

It wasn’t as if he hated his body, in fact Gaara felt vain even thinking about the features about himself he liked on his body. Gaara felt comfortable in his body. Yet there he was, standing in the middle of his room in only his boxers feeling incredibly apprehensive about taking them off. Gaara caught his reflection in the mirror, his frame was wiry and lithe, but he liked it that way. He still had some muscle on him, not enough for them to be noticeable to other people but enough for him to know and he was still proud nonetheless. Still the anxiousness that was crawling up and tightening his skin continued and he reached for the elastic band. He shouldn’t feel so anxious about this, yet he still was very anxious. So very anxious. Maybe he wasn’t as comfortable in his body as he initially thought.

Deciding to get it over with, as if ripping off a band aid, Gaara dropped his boxers onto the floor. Gaara took in a sharp breath, now standing completely naked in the safely of his bedroom.

Unconsciously, he turned away from the mirror, so he wouldn’t be able to catch a glimpse of his body now fully exposed. But he could feel the skin tighten from his nerves frying themselves as a chill ran down his spine. It felt wrong to be doing this. It felt wrong to be standing in his room naked. Gaara felt wrong. But he made a decision and he was going to follow through with it. He was no quitter and was going to at least try to be naked as weird as that was to say to himself.

 Putting his hands on his hips, he breathed in deep puffing up his chest and moving up to stand on his toes before exhaling quickly and dropping down to his feet look down at himself. Yup. Still naked. Still… standing there fully exposed. Sighing, he looked up to the ceiling trying to decide the next course of action. He only planned as far as getting naked and realized quickly that he had no. idea. What. To. Do.

Briskly, Gaara walked over to his bed and crawled over top the blankets to sit down in the middle of the bed and pull his knees up to his chest. He tapped his fingers on his knee caps a few times before holding them with his hands. When he made the decision, he hadn’t taken into consideration the implications of it. Still, he made it this far and was now at a loss of what to do with his time.

Gaara spread open his legs and looked down to himself. This didn’t seem like the right time to touch himself like that. Besides, it wasn’t something he did terribly often but also something he usually did in some state of dress. Scrunching up his face he slammed his legs shut and put his chin on his knees. He wasn’t feeling up to the task of it anyways. Lowering his head between his knees he looked down onto his penis. Looking back up and slamming his les together he confirmed that, yes. He was definitely not up to it.

Sighing and laying back on the bed, sort of sprawled out and stared back at the ceiling. He absent mindedly started making shapes and patterns out of the tiles in his head. He had no idea why this was something Naruto enjoyed so much. If anything, Gaara felt over exposed and bare. Gaara rubbed his eyes and huffed, not sure what amount of time he should be spending like this. Nothing but himself was stopping himself from getting dressed agai-

“Hey Gaara? Do you know where the- HOLY FUCK PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON”

Gaara rushed to cover himself. Adrenaline blasted through his veins in a mix of fear and embarrassment. As he looked up to his brother in shock in the now open doorway, covering his eyes.

“Wh- what?? I thought I locked the door.” Gaara balked keeping his hand over the blanket of his now covered parts. He could feel the heat shooting up through his face all the way into his ears.

“WELL YOU DIDN’T!” Kankuro screamed with his hand still clasped over his eyes and the other holding the doorknob. He slammed the door shut and a slightly muffled yell moving away from the door could be heard until Gaara heard him rushing down the stairs “YOU’VE JUST RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE! IM BLINDED!”

Gaara sat there gapping in shock, his face still cherry red from the embarrassment. Anger flared through him and he was quickly throwing himself out of bed with the blankets wrapped around his shoulders as he kept his body completely covered, tripping over his own fight trying to pull his boxers back on as fast as possible. Gaara ripped the door to his room open and screaming back at his brother “DID NO ONE EVER TEACH YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING??!?”

Slamming the door shut again, Gaara put his face into his hands and let out an internal scream. Naked time was over and never going to happen again. Naruto can enjoy his being nude on his own time, and Gaara will stay fully clothed and contempt for the rest of his life.


End file.
